My Little Pony: Light of hope AU
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is an darker alternative universe, where princess Celestia suffers from an deadly disease, while Twilight and the others are forced to deal with two threats in the form of Sombra and Tirek. What follows is pure horror for every pony, leading to an struggle for survival as they must do everything they can to find a way to defeat the evil duo and regain their freedom.


**Hello everyone. Here is the future timeline version of My little Pony. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

(Voice-over: Future Twilight)

A female White Alicorn pony with an rainbow mane and tail, along with an sun-like cutie mark is currently suffering from an deadly disease. The other ponies, which is made up of eight friends, could only look on in sadness as they watched Celestia raise her right fore-hoof. It shook violently in the air, until it hit the ground never to move again.

"_It begins with Princess Celestia, her death changes everything_"

Six months past before an male Umbrum Unicorn and an male Centaur, appeared out of nowhere as they landed not fair away from Ponyville as they looked at each other with evil smiles on their faces with the both of them thinking the same thing. They began to use their magic to attack Ponyville, which causes an widespread panic in the town.

"_Six months later, they arrived, Sombra and Tirek, appeared out of nowhere. A pair of heartless monsters, who have no regard for life and enjoy slaughtering thousands_"

The attack has led to many ponies losing their lives, along with being struck by the same deadly disease that'd killed Celestia six months prior. While the inhabitants of Ponyville are busy trying to escape the carnage, Princess Luna and the mane six fought desperately against both Sombra and Tirek. It led to the deaths of Twilight's friends.

"_Those monsters even took the lives of my best friends in Ponyville. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy. The mere thought of it filled me with rage"._

Princess Luna and the mane eight fought valiantly against Sombra and Tirek, the two used their magic to kill Applejack by shooting her in the heart. They killed Rainbow Dash in an similar manner, while they killed Pinkie Pie by attacking her from both front and back. They also killed Rarity in an similar fashion, while killing Fluttershy point-blank.

"_The deaths of my friends meant that the Elements of Harmony would no longer, be able to help us defeat those monsters. Princess Luna took them both on, which led to her putting up an good fight against them. Unfortunely she was ganged up on by the two with Sombra attacking her from the front, while Tirek managed to kill her from behind_".

After slaughtering most of the mane Eight, they are attacked by princess Luna herself as she tries to buy time. It is enough for Twilight Sparkle along with Starlight Glimmer to quickly retrieve the Elements of Harmony from Sombra and Tirek, but, it unfortunely came at an cost for the two. Princess Luna was killed by an attack from Tirek.

"_Starlight Glimmer and I are the only survivors of the battle, Princess Luna had managed to buy us enough time to save the Elements of Harmony. We both knew that, all hope would be lost if the Elements of Harmony ended up being destroyed by any of them. __We also knew, we couldn't allow Luna's death or our friends death be in vain_".

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer, along with the rest of the survivors began to take refuge in the castle of the two sisters. While they are taking the time to mourn, Zecora is busy treating the wounds of those that have been injured by Sombra and Tirek. Many of the ponies were wrapped in bandages, though others took medicine.

"_The Wonderbolts and Royal guards banded together to take on Sombra and Tirek, but, it was no use. They were all slaughtered without mercy from either of them_".

Sombra and Tirek are about to go after the survivors, when they were attacked by the Wonderbolts as well as the Royal guards. They managed to put up a good fight, until they were all eventually killed one-by-one as the new rulers of Equestria smiled in delight. They made sure none of them survived, before they finally left the corpses behind.

"_We are all now defenceless against them, though I'm lucky I still have Spike to keep me company. Nevertheless I promised every pony, that I'll find a way to beat_ them".

* * *

**Oh dear, This timeline doesn't look good for any of them. Let's hope that they can hold on, until Sombra and Tirek are defeated for good.**

**Also, yes, this story is inspired by Dragon ball Z: Light of Hope.**

**So basically this timeline used to follow the same events as the main timeline, until after the events of the Crystal empire as it is now revealed in this story that Sombra has managed to come back somehow, but, he has come back with help in the form of Tirek (in this timeline, he escaped his prison early).**

**Also, I am letting you guys help me out with this story. It would helpful to get your ideas, on how Twilight can defeat Sombra and Tirek. Perhaps the Elements of Harmony can still be the key to the evil duo's downfall?, So please don't be afraid to give me some ideas.**

**Don't worry, I am still writing the TV series with my OC in it. I do plan on continuing that story, so I am definitely still working on it.**

**Please read and review :)**

**If you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


End file.
